A Thief and A God
by WillDieForFood
Summary: A deft rouge with hundreds of years of experience in another world comes to remnant with his crazy stalker god. He is constantly trying to get stronger, while the god won't leave him alone, interfering in his daily life and drawing massive attention to him from the people on the street to the queen of the grimm. Rated T for violence and swearing. May turn it up for violence later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yeah... Been a while. For those who don't know or care, read my fanfiction, please insult me in the review section, and yeah. For those that do care, I had a lot of real life going on, and a shit load of writers block. I finished my borderlands crossfic, but I hate it so yeah. I have no idea how to do my other RWBY fic, so that also sucks. At the minimum, I have ~10 words written for this, and I decided to upload biweekly until I catch up so I can write more of this story and also have time for real life. Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHH!...?"

I screamed, waking up, only to look around to see a calm and peaceful forest around me. I immediately checked my body, happy to find I was still armed, even though the weapons were just a cheap set of daggers and some throwing knives.

"Wait, wait. Status."

A familiar text box came up in front of me, and I scanned over it only to see how different it was.

Dasmal Silverheart

Race - Half Elf

Title-_Unknown_

HP: 56/56

MP: 20/20

Level 3 Rogue 0/3,750

0 General EXP 0 Slaughter EXP 0 Profession EXP

14 Strength

19 Agility

13 Constitution

15 Wisdom

18 Intelligence

21 Charisma

Some modifiers applied.

Skills:

Dagger Mastery: One with All Daggers:

Immense skill in dagger usage lets you pick up and use any medium sized bladed weapon as if it had been in your hands for years. Ultimate form of dagger mastery for mortals, for further improvement become a minor god. Blade movements and assassination techniques are childs play with even the cheapest dagger in your hands.

Shadow Movement:

A very rare ability gained at level 3 for rogues. Allows transportation from one shadow to another within 5 meters of target. Costs 10 mana to activate.

Ambidextrous:

Through either born skill, or intense training you are able to dual wield, without a major penalty to your attack strength and speed.

[Legendary skill: God's Hand] - Sealed. 0/300,000 General and/or slaughter EXP

God's Hand is a unique skill held only by Dasmal Silverheart. It allows for the user to make the movements of their hands incomprehensible to others, even gods.

"I still have it!" He shouted, looking to the legendary skill. God's hand sounded quite underwhelming, especially in comparison to One with all daggers, but when he realized the strength of the skill, he was surprised. Hiding all sleight of hand during a battle, even while fighting gods allowed for him to set elaborate traps, changing the tides of battle in his favor more than once. It was sealed, but when he got it again he could become a powerhouse strong enough to kill gods.

"But where am I? And why are my stats so weird?"

He had always had a charisma closer to 15, even when he was considered a legendary being.

"Tha- What?!"

"Me? A half elf? No wonder the boost in charisma! But why am I a half elf…?"

I start to ponder that while looking around, and I look up to the stars for navigation.

"Wait, they're all in the wro- Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no!" I start to yell, and in a fit of rage slam my hand against a tree.

I am in a goddamn different world. For fucks sake! To top it off, an aged looking letter falls to my feet slowly, as if carried by the wind. On it is a familiar symbol, one that I dread to see.

"That crazy bitch?!"

The god of thieves and assassins, Vitria. I was a light believer for the first 50 years of my life, until I met her, anyways.

* * *

World of gods: 1888 Remnant time

"_You have done very well, Dasmal, and today you shall learn a secret that almost no others know."  
_

"_I'm ready for whatever's next, Guildmaster." _

_He sighs loudly. _

"_Come out, Vitria." _

_A person appears behind me and I pale slightly, especially at the name. _

"_Your protege old man? I hope he has a better sense of humor than you, and he is rather good looking too. I remember some of his prayers, they were rather delicious." _

_I hear the powerful voice moving around the room, and finally, before my eyes the goddess Vitria presented herself. She was stunningly beautiful, but held an heir of reaglity and pride not commonly seen among rogues such as himself. Simply, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, though he not dare think about that, or even move as she also was the most powerful being he had ever witnessed._

"_Hmm… He even knows when to shut up, I'm liking him more every passing second." _

"_Well, this is my secret." _

_Sweating, I looked to her as if to ask if I could speak. _

"_There is no need to be so tense young one. I am a god, and a rather powerful one too, though you are one of my followers. Rather than harming you I would protect you." _

"_Y-yes mistress. Just not what I thought I would wake up to today." _

_She let out a thunderous laugh, and the guildmaster looked rather uncomfortable. _

"_Mistress Vitria, I believe you wanted him here for something other than idle chatter?" _

"_Ahh, yes, what did I want you to do… oh well, I forgot. Just take it as that old fogey letting you in on a secret. You're dismissed."  
_

* * *

He was later inducted into a secret order, but Vitria repeatedly having their top thief do things like break into bake shops to steal pies and taking huge risks for… Extremely meager gains. She had repeatedly had him break into the vatican treasury for small little trinkets which he initially thought were magic artifacts, though they were just little trinkets that anyone could get their hands on for a few silver coins. After I left, I didn't see her again for about 100 years, and when I saw her again with the eyes of a rogue who was about on par with a lesser god, I was even more fearful. She had the strength of a greater god at least, being incredibly strong. He then allied with her, well it was more like she bullied him under her wing.

"The best thing about her was her appearance." he muttered looking into the envelope, tearing the packaging open.

The letter floated and started reading itself.

"Hello there my sweet, you died!"

He felt like vomiting blood after hearing that.

"The great god of sunlight got pissed at you for killing his subordinates, and he personally came after you."

"WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?! YOU THREATENED ME INTO ASSASSINATING THEM!" I yelled my rage deep and complex.

"But, this great god saved your pretty ass. I even made you a body, though I had to put you on another world to have you avoid the detection of that dickhead." She spoke with venom referring to the god of sunlight, which most gods fear.

"A plus though."

His eyes perked up. When she did reward him, it wasn't just any sort of item, he generally got very high quality items that many could only look at in envy.

"I will give you something very precious if you return to me. Something nobody else has ever received."

He was dying in anticipation. Maybe some divinity? The only way to receive divinity was to kill someone as strong as her. He only had enough divinity to become a minor god when he was alive, and he had massacred the servant gods of the great god of sunlight for enough to become an intermediate god.

"I will give you my undying love. I had already been infatuated with you for years, but if you return alive, I can marry you, and we can rule the shadows together"

'Your title has been revealed to be _God's Lover - while in effect, + 5 charisma._'

"What."

"My love, I wish you luck. I will wait for the moment you return."

"What."

"WHAT?! AM I CURSED!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FATE!"

This was not a boon, but a curse. He didn't believe in love, as in all his life he hasn't felt even a pang of love in his life. He however, wished to get back to his world though, if he did he'd have to deal with the god's love. She was also strong, probably the second strongest being in existence, with even the god of sunlight fearing her force.

"My life is terrible. I need to kill something."

Just as he said that, he heard a growling noise. His attuned battle sense kicked in, and he drew his daggers and looked around seeing nothing. He heard a light growling from the forest, and looking at his location, he was actually in a clearing. The perfect place to be ambushed.

"Wolves." he muttered, and looked around constantly waiting for the pounce.

The leader barked, and they all moved at once.

16 targets, one alpha. Appraising their stats, they were comparable to level one to two adventurers and the alpha a level 5 adventurer. Almost everyone in the world of gods was a level 1 adventurer at the minimum, and level 5 adventurers were either village leaders or relatively common in cities, so he had no fear of the wolf like creatures. Appraising them told him their names were beowolves.

He dodged the initial pounce with a large jump towards one of the wolves, driving his daggers into its eyes, killing it immediately.

'Level one Beowolf slain. 15 Slaughter EXP Gained.'

He then jumped off of it, pulling his twin daggers and starting to indiscriminately slash, incapacitating 5 and killing 7.

'Level one Beowolf slain. 16 Slaughter EXP Gained 20% decrease in experience gained for each level under yours.'

Level two Beowolf slain. 26 Slaughter EXP Gained 20% decrease applied.'

Lev…

He ignored the notifications and looked at the remaining wolf like creatures. They had nothing but anger in their eyes, and I dashed towards the weakest of the 3, dodging an attack from the level 5 Alpha. I drove the two daggers into its neck, diving under its body, and slashing the neck of the other weak beowolf, also killing it.

'You hav…'

I then used shadow teleportation, and came up behind the alpha, surprising it with a slash from two daggers slicing off its arm. I then quickly backed away, dodging it's quick retaliation.

"That fucker must have 20 dexterity, and even more strength! Good thing it's vitality is so low, or else I may have died trying to remove it's arm."

The wolf ignored my mumbling, and charged at me in a blind rage. I then teleported behind it and drove my daggers into its back. The damn stubborn thing was still alive. Not able to pull the daggers out of its back without taking a hit, I moved back, pulling out my throwing knives. The wolf then charged me, and I was already throwing knives with expert skill trying to down it, to no avail.

"I can't use shadow teleportation anymore!" I say grit my teeth and dodge it's claws twice, and get hit once, opening a decently sized wound on my arm. Holding a knife like a dagger I wait for the perfect moment and drive the cheap knife into the bottom of the wolf's jaw, finally ending the battle.

'Level 6 Alpha Beowolf slain. You have gained 428 Slaughter EXP X 20% for each level over yours. 599 EXP gained in total.'

I look around the battlefield to see the remaining wolves trying to avenge their leader, well, if they could. I pulled out my daggers, wrapped my wound, and killed the remaining wolves.

"Overall only about 750 EXP, Less than one third what I need to level up…"

He sighed, and decided to just move away for now, as the scent of his blood might attract even more predators.

Just as he was about to leave though, he saw a man come out of nowhere.

He quickly put his hands on his daggers, only to see the man putting his hands up.

"I mean no harm. I just saw you taking down these Beowolves here and was rather impressed. Especially because you don't have an aura unlocked."

"..." I stayed silent, lookin at him for a couple of seconds and he smiled. I had no idea what aura was at all, so I just asked a question in response.

"What do you want?"

"Getting right down to business, Eh? I think I'll like you. I want you to become a hunter."

"Fight more of these things for a living?"

"Yes, you'll even get an aura, making these things just small fry."

"...Ok. I'm in. Where to."

Aura seemed like something he should be interested, even though he had never heard of it. Also the man seemed to be part of some sort of guild that gave missions to dispatch the monsters. He seemed reputable through and through, even if he was hitting the sauce.

"Names Qrow. I'm on way back from a mission, so we can head to the academy and you can meet the old man. If you don't have anywhere to go there are already some open dorms. It'll be about a day back with aura, so I should just unlock yours now."

"Unlock? How do you do that?"

Just put your hands into mine.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _

I felt a warm sensation that quickly turned ice cold as I felt a familiar presence. One of my creepy stalker.

The grey color that was coming out changed to a dark black and her symbol flashed incorporeally in front of me.

Qrow turned pale seeing the change, but I felt as if I was getting stronger rather than being harmed, so I embraced it, feeling as if my power had increased Exponentially.

'Aura of Vitria- Strength, Agility, and Constitution + 5 while active, bonus to stealth, stealing, and luck.'

'Semblance- Vitria's boon: Summon a soul projection of your lover, 5 levels higher than yourself. If she wishes, she can teleport to you whenever she wants.'

"Oh no." I say, and Qrow, who was shocked by the aura was even more shocked by a beautiful woman appearing out of nowhere and hugging the teenager.

* * *

**AN: Was that good? Most likely no. I do hope you enjoyed it. I have written some originals, but hate them so far. The comedy has yet to develop, but the action is ok, so this was basically just an establishing chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a chapter of establishment. Pretty important, but only if you actually want to read it. Oh, and more pitiful attempts at comedy. Qrow and Ozpin have a bad time. New chapter Saturday, call me trash in the review section. Hell yeah!**

**Reviews: **

**God: Thanks chief. I appreciate the support. **

**Dizzle: Cool, Appreciate the feedback. I want to have a bit of the original source material, but most of it will be shenanigans with the main OC's fucking around in the world, harassing each other. I think 2 OCs are the most you should really have, because any more than that and it gets confusing, you get them mixed up and all. Beacon is going to sort of be a guild area where he can accept quests and such and grow from there. If you liked the action, there is more next chapter. (Duh)**

Qrow- 1st person

"My beloved!" Probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen came out of nowhere and tackled the boy with the weird aura.

"What is wrong with you?! The last time I saw you you were stoic and regular, but now you're acting like a maiden in love!"

"Honey, I just couldn't wait to see you! And I had felt like this for almost 30 years! I just suppressed it not wanting to ruin our relationship!"

"Wait, wasn't it 30 years ago you recruited me into your faction?"

"Maybe?"

"You shitty god!" his anger reached a fever pitch and he started berating her with insults.

I, though, had no clue what was going on. I think the alcohol was just getting to me. I, in fact just took another swig and watched this play out.

"Where even am I? You dumped me on some random planet, right?"

"Eh, this place was created by two intermediate gods, then they got bored and had two people watch over the world and left. Egord let me have the world."

Now he was a bit scared. That sounded suspiciously like the tale of the brothers and Ozpin. He should take the two to Ozpin in fact. But gotta take care of the grimm surrounding them first.

"Hey, you two, we're surrounded by enemies!"

He then felt a huge pressure.

"Nobody will interrupt us, understood maggot?" I get why the guy was not reciprocating her love. Having to work under someone like her would suck.

The grimm approached, but the boy just glumly handed her a dagger and swiped quicker than anything I had ever seen. A wave of energy flew off the blade and each of the grimm had their heads lopped off, in one swipe.

He took a long drink.

"I'mma need more of this by the time the day is over."

"You have no idea." the boy says.

"Well, Duty calls, boys. I can't really be here any longer, but I'll come back as soon as I can, my love." The woman forced a kiss on the boy and disappeared. The pressure now gone, I looked to the boy with a conflicted expression.

"Shit." he bluntly said.

"I'd say you have a lot of explaining to do." I looked over to him, and he just sighed.

"Well, firstly, she's a god. The second strongest one, and a fucking bitch of one, at that."

"A god? Like the brothers?"

"Brothers? You must be referring to her subordinate gods."

I paled, remembering that the brothers made Ozpin immortal, created the grimm, and the world itself.

"No no no, There has to be another explanation." I mutter, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I was just like you after meeting her for the first time."

"How can a person be so powerful?!"

"Yeah. imagine provoking her ire. Fuck my life." the boy rubbed his temple.

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" I ask, realizing I didn't even know his name. He sighed and gave a proper introduction.

"Dasmal silverheart, at your service." he gave a slight bow.

"Ok, may I ask why you're in the middle of nowhere, armed to the teeth without an aura?"

"You aren't going to believe this."

"Try me."

"The strongest being to ever exist killed me, a being equivalent to a lesser god, basically what the people watching over your world are. I got myself killed, and the shitty goddess didn't let me rot in the underworld, instead creating me this body right here." He thumped his chest twice.

"No way."

"Told you. To be honest, I really don't care what you think. I just want to get stronger, and your guild has a way to that."

"First of all, It's my job to bring you to the old man, he'll… figure something out."

"Can he get rid of my aura?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"She can come to me any time."

"By the brothers."

The two interlocked hands as if they were going to arm wrestle, a bond of mutual hatred formed into kinship.

"Hopefully the old man can actually do anything."

The two started to run, with me leading. The boy seemed to keep up, but was quite a deal slower than me. He did have his auar active, just like I did, and knew how to use his speed, he just wasn't as fast as me.

"Slow down! I can't keep up!" after about a half hour, he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just keep moving at a decent pace. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"Keep who waiting?" a familiar voice and pressure appeared.

I slowly turned around to see the woman uncomfortably close.

"Well? Do you want to keep me waiting?" she said in a completely calm, yet terrifying voice.

I looked to Dasmal, looking for a lifeline, but he just shook his head. Fuck me.

"We're going to the nearest city. Dasmal said he wanted to kill mon-"

"You're putting my man in danger?!" she flared up, angry. The pressure was unbearable, and even with my active aura, I felt as if my guts were being crushed.

"Are you fucking kidding?! You basically killed me in my past life! What is wrong with you?!"

The girl then lifted all of the pressure and rushed over to her "beloved."

"I'm sorry honey, I'll make it up to you!"

"I thought you weren't going to bother me until I came back to the world of gods!"

"Mmm… I lied. I couldn't wait that long! I'll accept you even if I can crush you with thought alone!" She forced the boy down and was smelling his damm hair.

"Wai-"

"I gave you no authority to speak, maggot." the pressure came down on me again, and I could feel two or three of my ribs break. Fucking bitch. How could she be so powerful? Amber was never this strong, even when we were training and she was using her full powers. The woman also looked as if she wasn't exerting any force at all, still harassing Dasmal, who is futilely trying to get her off of him.

"So, maggot. Which way were you going? I'll carry my beloved so you can move at your pathetic full speed."

I just sighed and pointed towards vale, and the bitch picked him up and we started moving. We were going fast for huntsmen, but about a half hour in, the bitch, who's name I don't even know said something.

"You're too slow. I'll give you a temporary blessing so we don't have to move at this painful speed. Any longer and I won't be able to spend time relaxing with my beloved."

Before I could even say anything she snapped and I felt an intense warmth in my body, the pains of my ribs healed, and I felt my body get lighter.

"Come on, maggot. move."

"A-ah yes." I say, still filled with euphoria form the influx of power.

We move, at about double the speed we were previously moving. I struggled to keep up, but the bitch wasn't even breaking a sweat, even while carrying Dasmal.

"Well. How about I tell some stories about my sweetest Dasmal to pass the time!"

"Please for the love of everything that exists, NO!" Dasmal cried in protest at the goddess's suggestion. I stayed silent, I didn't really want her to break my ribs again.

She breathed in, and I shit you not, the entire time we ran to the academy she told us about how Dasmal "sweetly retrieved objects of her desires" for years.

Dasmal cringed while hearing that, and repeatedly brought up what really happened. Apparently, a story she summed up as, "My dearest

"Ok. Now where exactly is this academy?" Reasonable question. I pointed to the academy, and started to answer.

"Oh, It overlooks vale. About ove-" I felt my very being and soul warp and everything turned black. As soon as it came, it went away, and I looked around to not see a forest, but the familiar academy. My stomach hurt so bad, and I was incredibly nauseous. I stumbled over to a close trash can and emptied the alcohol out of my guts.

"Fuck…!" I muttered, putting a hand on my head.

"We're here~" She said in a singsong voice, rubbing in my nausea.

"No… we couldn't have!"

"It's exactly what you think. Throw away all of your common sense."

"Really?! Teleportation?! I still ain't drunk enough for this bullshit!"

The god chuckled at my words.

"You know what, The old man'll just work this out. I can't even anymore."

"Take us to him. Get his registration done so we can go on a date."

Dasmal, still in her arms was flailing uselessly, though I would be doing the same thing if I had to stay in a room with that bitch for more than 20 minutes.

We walked calmly to the tower and got in the elevator, reaching the headmasters office. I had already sent Ozpin a message telling him to be there, but the poor man had no idea what exactly would be in store for him.

Just as the doors opened, the two lovebirds and I walked into the office. Ozpin gave an odd look to the girl holding Dasmal bridal style, as it was naturally an odd picture.

"Ah! I was going to meet the two keepers anyways, killing two birds with one stone!"

"K-keepers?!"

"Oh, you're posing as a mortal? Well, whatever. I am the new owner of this world, my subordinates, Egord and Glynos both gave me authority over it."

"Their names… No… That must mean…!"

"Ah, Yes, I should introduce myself properly. I am Vitria. One of two greater gods, and the patron of thieves and assassins." she gave a slight bow.

"Do you need my godly aura, to validate this statement, or will you just comply with my every demand?"

Ozpin, whose face was expressing a look of untold fear, just silently nodded.

"Wonderful! Now, do you know where the other caretaker is? I must also make sure of something."

"By other caretaker does she mean…" I start to say, only to be interrupted by Ozpin.

"It's exactly what you think Qrow. The other caretaker is salem, controler and queen of the grimm."

"Where does she live?"

"Ah… she lives in the land of darkness. It's quite far from here ar-"

"Oh well, duty calls honey. Oh, and enroll him in your school. If a single hair on his head is out of place, I'll level the whole city." she rudely interrupted him, and didn't even get all the information from her.

She disappeared, after putting the poor boy down. Right before she left the boy started cussing her out.

"Fuckin' bitch. I hope the god of sunlight attacks you while you sleep." He dusted himself off.

"Now, young man, you have some explaining to do."

"Tch, I'm 140. I don't need your bullshit."

"140? But you look 18!" I say, looking to what I thought was a boy."

"There are more pressing issues, gentlemen." Ozpin raises his voice.

"First of all, who are you? And why was a god holding you bridal style?!"

"Dasmal Silverheart." he offered a hand, which was reluctantly shook.

"Well, about 6 hours ago, I was basically a god. Well, one of the weaker ones anyways. I served under Vitria almost unwillingly, and what she made me do got me killed. Also, I wasn't even able to pass to the underworld, as Virtia…" he sighed.

"Has fallen in love with me."

Ozpin's eyes widened a little, but then quickly returned to normal.

"So I basically have to become a god again, if I want any chance at freedom. I wish to have easy access to monsters to kill, so that lead me to here. That's the gist of it, anyways."

Ozpin put his elbows on his desk and crossed his hands in a serious manner, contemplating for about a minute, then he opened his mouth before closing it, and then speaking.

"This is a matter of utmost secrecy. It shall not leave this room, and nobody should hear about this."

"Understood. I wouldn't want the existence of a lovestruck major god assaulting a teenager to be common knowledge." I say.

"We have a problem though. Vitria will want to be with me constantly, how do we explain her?" Dasmal replies

"How about also enrolling her, but only on the books? Gives us an explanation, at the minimum."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. No matter where I hide I'd be assaulted anyways, may as well give it an explanation."

"But which team to place you on…"

"an accepting group that doesn't dig much… How about JNPR… Nope the dynamic doesn't really want another powerful member. CRDL is out of question considering you heritage. Then… RWBY it is."

"Heritage?" Dasmal asks clearly confused.

"Yeah. Your ears, you're a faunus, right?" I said.

"Faunus? I'm a half elf."

"Whats an elf?" I asked, interested.

"Do they not have those tree hugging bastards here? No… that'd make sense considering…Never mind." he muttered.

"Mr. Silverheart, we would like a bit of information if you'd will."

"Fine. I am a half elf. Half elves are half human, half elf. Half elves are generally super charismatic, beautiful, and skilled with the dagger and bow. They make great thieves and assassins. I have dabbled in both."

"You've killed?!" I was shocked.

He just laughed.

"I've broke about every law that exists, young man. Oh, one more thing about half elves. They can live for about 500 years." Remind me not to get on his bad side. But 500 years?!

"500 years?!"

"Regular elves can live for thousands of years, and high elves for tens of thousands. Not that long, to be honest. Especially the way they spend it."

"That's… interesting, though the validity of this is yet to be confirmed. We'll deal with the other matters later, but for now, you must undergo initiation. We all don't want to anger your… lover."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, New chapter is a bit early, as I am uploading this at about 1:00. Would have been earlier, but I was playing bastion on my switch. God damn, that game is good. On sale so you can pick it up cheap. Fuck it, It's 1:00 and I want to recommend music. RN I'm listening to 'The comet is coming' Their new album is kickass. While doing some of the later chapters, I was listening to They might be giants. Lincoln is my favorite album out of all the ones they made. Onto reviews!**

**God: Appreciate the comment, bud. Dunno what you were really going for with it, but yeah. **

**Forgotten: Thanks for letting me know that I'm going the right way. I want to have a mix of cannon and AU, and the whole salem interactions are gonna be good. Vitria chapter next. **

POV: Dasmal

After a bit of paperwork, the headmaster brought me to a group of kids, no, teenagers. They all looked at me with excited eyes, but were silent in anticipation of Ozpin's introduction. The location was beautiful as well, a cliff overlooking a forest.

"Due to some special circumstances, we have a new student."

The crowd began to murmur, and a lot of eyes fell on me. It seems that they are quite excited to have a new student among their ranks.

"An introduction, if you'd please."

"I am Dasmal Silverheart. I use twin daggers, pleasure to meet all of you."

The children were all talking, in groups of four. I eyed them all up, and found a few interesting individuals. One was a girl that looked much smaller than everyone else in the crowd, a boy who used a pair of comically huge curved daggers, and a boy who seemed to be a ninja.

The chatter was loud, and people were trying to get to the front of the crowd to talk to him. Ozpin finally interrupted the chaotic crowd and continued his speech.

"You'll all have time to meet Dasmal here, but the main reason I called you here was so you can spectate his initiation."

"He's doing it alone?" one student asked.

"Indeed he is. He was scouted by a good friend of mine, and is obviously skilled enough to complete it on his own."

"Excuse me, but my last pair of daggers are pretty much trashed. May I ask to borrow a weapon?"

"Yes, you may, Dasmal. Mr. Thrush? May he borrow your daggers?"

The boy with the comically large daggers walked to the front of the crowd and grumbled, throwing his daggers to me, which were caught rather quickly.

I felt the blades in my hand, and contrary to what I thought, they were light as a feather. I felt the weight and length, and understood the blades to a level where I can use them with utmost mastery.

"Your mission is to recover an artifact in the forest. It is to the north. Come back once you have the artifact. Kill all grimm in the way."

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked ominously.

"Ye- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I was flung up into the air, and I was really surprised. I already cooled my head, and figured a way of landing. I would use shadow teleportation when I got closer to the ground.

Heading closer and closer, I was a couple seconds from the trees.

"Goddammit! Can't use Teleportation!" I activated my aura, and Vitria's symbol appeared, filling me with power. Rather than the life saving teleportation, I kicked against a tree to break some of my momentum.

The fucking tree broke.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I sprawled through the dense foliage, and tried the same thing on another tree. It groaned as if felt the stress of my weight on it, but barely held as I slid down it.

"Fuck…" I gasped, wiping away the sweat from my brow. Lucky I held onto the daggers, because there were more of those wolves.

But now, I had aura. The wolves hadn't even pounced and I turned almost into a blur, cutting the throats of the 4 beowolves.

"150 experience. They're stronger than the ones that I fought earlier. Still incredibly weak with aura, though." He muttered, moving north to the targeted location. He fought a couple weak beowolves on the way, and each time it ended with him dispatching them at an insanely quick speed, usually one or two slashes with Thrush's daggers.

He continued charging north, and the forest finally cleared, revealing a set of ruins, with a chess board on it. There was only one piece so he just grabbed it quickly and turned around.

"Heh, easy." he chuckled. He turned around, only to see a massive charging bear grimm.

"Me and my goddamn mouth."

He analyzed it, and it was called an ursa major. It was also level 9.

"Oh, shit." he muttered, gripping his daggers and charged it, ducking it's huge paw. While it was reeling, his daggers slashed it's heels. The ursa angrily turned around, but I was faster than it, and I gave it another shallow cut, and dodged one of it's strong attacks. I was getting tired, and couldn't keep this up. The ursa, as well was not affected by his attacks.

"Fuck it. I have to activate Vitria's boon."

As he was dodging, his shadow started to wobble, and then move. As if coming straight from his shadow, an exact copy of Vitria spawned from him. The clone had a pair of shadowy daggers, which he recognized as a copy of the legendary blades that she used. The weapons were not nearly as strong as the real thing, but were at the least enchanted using magic. The clone also started to attack with me, dealing much more damage and we started to push the thing back.

That was until it went berserk. The creature became much quicker, exhausting me even more. I was almost hit a few times, and was forced to use shadow teleportation once, going behind the creature and stabbing its back. The shadow clone then activated some of the shadow powers from her blades, and a set of chains and shackles held down the ursa major. I pulled the dagger from the back of the ursa, it still angry and struggling in the chains. I then coldly put the blades to its neck, the beast still snarling, and forced them in and through, beheading the large beast.

'Level 9 Ursa Major slain. You have gained 1804 Slaughter EXP X 20% for each level over yours. 3969 EXP gained in total.'

I quickly allocated the EXP to my job, increasing to a level 4 rouge. I got 1 free attribute point, 9 MP, and 18 HP. After careful consideration, I decided to allocate my attribute point to strength, as the light slashes were not enough to kill the grimm.

Dasmal Silverheart

Race - Half Elf

Title- God's Lover

HP: 46/74

MP: 29/39

Level 4 Rogue 0/5,500

0 General EXP 834 Slaughter EXP 0 Profession EXP

20 Strength

24 Agility

18 Constitution

15 Wisdom

18 Intelligence

21 Charisma

*NEW SKILL*

Stealth Kill:

A common Level 4 passive rogue skill, which lets one deal double damage while in stealth.

"Hmm, they can't all be winners."

Generally, If you caught someone off guard, they were dead even without the skill, making it not too good. Especially when comparing it to the lifesaving shadow teleportation, which all low rank rouges covet.

Waving away the windows in his mind, he dashed back into the forests, dispersing Vitria's double. Moving at max speed, he heard a terrifying screeching sound in the sky.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I complain, seeing a massive shadow pass over me in the sky. The creature was called an elder nevermore, and it was at a shocking level 12.

"Fuck this" I say, and bolt at my max speed. As I start to run, behind me large black feather like spikes rain down, destroying many trees behind me.

"Holy shit." The nevermore must have 20 or 30 strength. One of those would slice through all of his aura, no matter how much he had.

"Fuck! It's catching up!"

He saw the rain of black come closer and closer, and had to once again abuse the overpowered shadow teleportation. He moved enough away to confuse the blasted thing, and even sent Vitria's dopples to distract and annoy the bird.

I continued to sprint for about a minute, and I felt that the dopple was killed.

"Fuck, already?!" I say, sweating bullets. The summit was in sight, though the nevermore was still giving chase. I, though was only at about 20% of my max aura levels. Using my semblance was really taxing.

"Tch. Gotta run!"

I continued up the cliff, but the Nevermore was hot on my tail. I needed a distraction, and I needed it find one as quick as possible.

I looked to Thrush's daggers, and noticed something odd. A couple of chambers, each with unique colors. I quickly realized what was in it.

"Concentrated mana!" I quickly spun the circular addition, and a bolt of lightning fired out, hitting the nevermore and taking it off track. That gave me just enough time to climb up the cliff, and start to bolt. I looked behind me to see if the nevermore was still chasing me, but only saw a blond proper looking woman with a riding crop, firing off spells. No mage would be caught dead in clothes like those.

"Am I dead?" I slow to a halt.

"Nope, you've succeeded, and done exceptionally." I turned around to see Ozpin and Qrow.

"Well, who the fuck is that mage playing slutty BDSM teacher then?" I pointed behind me with my thumb, not at all looking at the battle.

Ozpin looked at me for a couple of seconds, and then let out a chuckle. Qrow, on the other hand was dying laughing.

"EXcuuuuse me?! What did you just say young man?!" she got in my face.

"I wouldn't get too close, I have a psycho stal-" Just as I said that, Vitria teleported to me and held Glynda in a chokehold.

"Back off, slutty BDSM teacher, he's mine."

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

20 minutes, a detailed explanation, and 1 detention later, The gang headed to the auditorium, to introduce Vitria. Then after that, I could meet up with my team and fall asleep. Gods I was tired. A whole day of fighting, though my aura had healed up most of the wounds I did have. Aura did not however, heal mental exhaustion. Nothing, not even good rest, could heal the mental scarring that the cat fight between the BDSM teacher and Vitria, the second strongest fucking being on the planet. I wish she would just act like it sometimes.

I was reluctantly dragged onto the stage be Vitria, who refused to introduce herself without me. She was a god, after all, so after some grumbling I caved.

"I know that you are all wondering why you're here, though I'd guess you can gather it's about the new student, Dasmal. Especially his semblance, which is quite odd. For those of you who wish to know, it was shadow manipulation, which allows him to teleport to shadows and create clones of people out of them. He created a dopple of another new student, Miss Vitria."

Vitria and I walked up onto the stage, and I saw the boys swooning in the crowd. If only they knew what a bitch she was.

She quickly walked up to the stand, basically dragging me with her.

"This is my husband to be, Dasmal, And I'm Vitria! Firstly, I'm exempt from initiation, because I beat one of Ozpin's hunter friends. Secondly, any of you girls come within… 1 foot of dasmal, I will rip your throat out!" she said in an eerily cheerful voice, shocking and creeping out most of the audience.

Ozpin just swallowed, and stayed silent, and took the stand once more.

"Miss Vitria… has some… Behavior issues, to say the very least, but she is incredibly strong for her age, able to defeat a experienced hunter one sidedly. I thank you for your time and can team RWBY see me later in my office.

"If you'd let me take the stand?" I ask.

"Sure, Dasmal."

"Ok, so I just have to say this. I have know Vitria for years now, and have spent a lot of time around her. This however, was not voluntary, and she had threatened me and my family if I had not done so. So stay the hell away from her. She is bat s-" Vitria's beautiful hand covered my mouth and she pulled me away from the stand.

"Ignore him. Let's go, honey."

She dragged me away, leaving the crowd absolutely speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the ****Positive reviews, I am very happy to have received****them. Bit of establishing, and all, updated 1 day late, so new chapter on friday. Vitria POV next chapter. **

I continued getting dragged until I was not visible by the shocked crowd. Ozpin looked at the two of us and just sighed.

"I thought you could be more mature. I guess I was expecting too much from you two."

"I'm very sorry for our actions, I didn't mean to make you angry." I said, seriously.

"I'm not angry just disappointed." He said, mimicking a 40 year old father. He just sighed and motioned them to follow.

We did so, heading back to his office. He entered and sat down, and we stood. I broke the silence asking a question.

"So… I heard something of a team?"

"Indeed, every student of the academy is placed on a team." Vitria's ears perked up.

"Who exactly will be on my team?"

"No need to ask, they're here now."

The elevator door opened, and four girls exited the doors. The first being the young girl I had observed in the crowd, the second being a very well endowed blond, though nowhere near Vitria, was quite pretty. The third was a girl dressed in black who looked to be a type of rouge like me. The fourth was a girl who looked like she was from the far north, having all white hair and almost pale skin. She had with her a rapier, and looked to be some type of nobility. If she was, she would be quite hard to deal with, I had always clashed with nobility.

"Team RWBY. I have called you here to offer you two new members."

I saw the young one's eyes light up, and the blond also crack a smile, which was suppressed very quickly, The other two, however were not too pleased about this. But worst of all, was Vitria.

"Professor." the venom in the goddesses voice was prevalent and noticeable."

He started to sweat a little before responding quietly.

"What?"

"Can you perhaps not have my soon to be husband fraternizing with 4 other women!?"

The four looked shocked, not really knowing truly how possesive she really was.

"Vitria, for the gods sake, their young enough to be my great grandchildren."

"I am a god, my rules."

"Wha-" The white haired girl started before getting interrupted by Vitria."

"Shut up, slut." she said with venom in her voice.

The four then got angry and defensive.

"He-"

Everyone except for me was driven to the ground by her god pressure.

"I should just kill you worms here. I am Vitria, goddess of the night, controller of shadows, patron of assassins. Even your brother gods are nothing before me." she pulled a well made dagger, not her strongest pair, but still extremely strong from her sleeves.

Aw shit. Comon, Dasmal, think, think! She'll kill them here! Will I have to pull my trump card early? Yes. There is no other way.

"Baby, I would never cheat on you" I said in a soft voice. Moving to Vitria, embracing the bitch for a kiss. They were soft warm and perfect, too bad the person who had them was terrible. I held it for about 3 seconds before releasing her. She basically fell into my arms, in a state of awe and longing.

She released the pressure, and the five already knew why I did that at such a time. White wasn't satisfied though.

"Can you explain… this?" She pointed to Vitria.

Vitria was still swooning over the kiss, but I got down to business.

"First of all, keep an open mind. Second of all, you five owe me one." I looked to the squirming woman in my arms. I dropped her onto Ozpin's desk, ignoring her completely.

"So. Where should I start?"

"How did she emmitt that pressure? Was it her semblance?" The black haired girl said.

I sighed. "That thing she said about being a god is real. The brothers stories are also real, they are her subordinates."

Silence.

"Are you high?" The blonde said plainly.

"I wish he was." Ozpin said, putting his elbows on his lap and hands in his face. Then, it hit them. An initial wave of panic, denial, fear, and shock.

I looked at their dumbstruck faces, and scoffed.

"Imagine being a part of it. Fuck me…" I thought about my situation more, and shit was bleak.

"Ah! We haven't even introduced ourselves. I am Dasmal Silverheart, I am a skilled thief. I shall I find out who the rest of my new teammates are?" I said in a cheery tone, in complete contrast to the situation. I looked behind me, and still saw that Vitria was squirming like a maiden in love. I cracked a smile.

"Ozpin, can we reject him?" The blond, facepalming said.

"Since the secret is out, no. You may not."

They all groaned.

The first one put out her hand, introducing herself.

"I'm the leader, my names Ruby." she looked devastated. Well, I would too if I for the first time learned that god was nothing more than a "maiden" in love.

The blond shook my hand and said a single word.

"Yang."

The rouge shook my hand. "Blake, Blake Belladonna."

The pale white haired girl refused to shake my hand.

"Weiss Schnee."

She said it as if I was supposed to know who she was.

"Don't get your pantys in a wad, princess." I muttered, though loud enough for Blake to hear apparently. The silent girl gave a little chuckle. Seems like she gets good humor.

"Get to your fucking rooms." Ozpin, hands still in face said defeated. The kids were a bit shocked at the cuss from the old man, but they obliged. I reluctantly, and I say reluctantly picked up Vitria off his desk and hoisted her over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. No way would I give her the satisfaction of being carried princess style.

The girls looked at me odd, but just ignored it after a couple seconds and walked to their room. I followed, getting some nasty looks from the boys who passed us. Guess I already have a bad reputation, which makes sense considering Vitria.

"This is it." Yang sighed and opened the door.

I saw a chaotic sort of room, though it looked quite controlled and comfortable.

"They took you to their lair?! Are they going to rape my Dasmal?!"

"Vitria, calm down." I said and stopped flailing in my arms.

"Can I let you down now?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to harm the 4 girls in this room in any way?"

She thought for a second and opened her mouth then closed it.

"No indirect ways either."

"Shit." she muttered.

"Vitria. I'm 166, I won't ever target children like these."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do."

I let the god down, and she crashed on the nearby sofa.

"Allright. Who are you people."

"Would it kill to be a bit nicer?" I ask and she sighed, getting up.

"Fine. I am Vitria, greater god and patron of thieves and assassins. You can come to me with any questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities, I can at least offer you that."

She gave a slight curtsy, and team was actually shocked of how cordial she was.

"Well, I've been chased by a nevermore, killed about 20 beowolves, a alpha beowolf, and a ursa major, and died. I'm going to sleep. Vitria, please explain what is going on, give them proof, and answer their questions."

I realized I still had thrushes daggers, and I just threw them to the god.

"Also give these back to a boy with a green mohawk. Least you could do for killing me and all."

I stole Vitria's spot, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up some time later, to an odd image. The bitch of a goddess, chuckling and drinking tea civilly with the four girls. I shambled up, and wiped my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Oh! You're up!" Ruby said, looking to me.

"You seem significantly cheerier than when I last saw you."

"Yeah. After the whole, 'she is an all powerful god who is lovestruck' thing wore off, she's basically harmless." Yang said casually, sipping her tea cautiously, wincing and putting another sugar cube into it.

"I'm still scared of her, it feels like she's looking at a piece of meat rather than me." I say, shivering.

"I'm right here, you know." Vitria says, giving a little wave. I take a seat next to her, and start with my questions.

"So. What do you even do here?"

"We are training to be huntsmen!"

"Monster slaying academy, basically. Though it's for the talented rather than the rich."

"Ah, so like the second academy back home? Been a while since I was back there."

"Exactly."

"Second academy?"

"Ah, Vitria hasn't told you yet. You live on a minor world Remnant, as you call it. Vitria and I come from the only major world, the world of gods. The entirety of remnant is the equivalent of a medium sized island back home. The world is huge, but even with the gods help it hasn't been tamed fully. I'd say that ⅚ of the world is not actually inhabited by any humans and is ripe to explore. We have monsters rather than grimm, and there are some that can even put up a fight with Vitria."

"Like that elder dragon."

"Yes, like that elder dragon. You did a wonderful job then, Vitria." I pet her like a dog, and she snuggles up to me, leaving me unfazed.

"And who was I?"

"I was the greatest sneak on that rock. I stole from the church of the sun god, dragon's dens, and from the gods themselves. I was also the greatest killer. I never had a failed assassin contract, and killed everyone in my way. Good times."

The girls looked a bit disgusted at my reminiscing.

"Oh you should realize, Vitria is the closest thing to the embodiment of death that there is, and I didn't assassinate nobles, so most of the people I killed were asking for it."

"I take your stares and eerie silence as disapproval. How about this. 316 pedophiles, 96 leaders of violent gangs and 405 of their members, 1,201 slavers, and 145 others, who were anything from homicidal maniacs to corrupt nobles who the guild marked. That was 20 years of work, and not a single failed contract."

Their faces softened

"I'm not a crazed stabber, I'm an assassin."

"What's the difference!" Ruby yelled, angrily holding her teacup, it shaking.

"Well, one is a job, the other is a mental sickness!"

"You should feel bad!" Weiss yelled at me.

"Feelings? Look, girl, you know who has a lot of feelings? Nobles who bludgeon their wives to death with a cane. Professionals have standards. I only took guild contracts. A shady, yes, but legal institution. I was more of a bounty hunter than an assassin. Hell, I was glad most of those scum died."

"Scum?! They had families!"

"So did the people they killed, enslaved, or raped."

That shut her up.

"Remember, Grass grows, birds fly, and me and the god here hurt people. It's our jobs, and if we didn't do them, someone worse would. We are necessary evils."

"Couldn't have said it better, you are my husband for a reason."

"I hope the god of sunlight picks a fight with you."

She rolls her eyes and snuggles closer. The four were thinking, and so was I, but not about my previous murders, but what I could do for experience. Just as I was thinking, I got a system notification.

[QUEST]

NAME: [THIEF IN SHINING ARMOR]

LOCATION: [HUNTSMEN SCHOOL]

-Protect your soon to be wife from getting harassed by her fans

-Survive the onslaught of male students angry at you for taking their queen

-break up the group known as [Queen's Guard] Within 1 week of accepting this quest.

Rewards:

+100 Respect among Beacon Academy

+500 Respect among Team RWBY

+1000 Respect From Goddess Vitria [Note: No bonus, as Respect, friendship, and love is maxed.]

+5000 General EXP

{Note from Greater-Intermediate god of the system: Hey Dasmal! I've been watching you for the past day, and I must say, holy shit. Everything makes sense now, and I am sorry that you have to deal with Vitria. I owe you one for taking her off my back, so have a quest. I hope to see you back with Mrs. Silverheart soon.}

That shithead is nice and a dick at the same time as always. I was surprised that I got a quest though, as I've only gotten 4 in my entire life before this, and they were for high priority corrupt nobility, or advancing to a legendary being.

Breaking the awkward silence that I created, I told her.

"I got a quest."

"Hibrik gave you a quest?"

"Yeah."

"The heck is a quest?"

"Minor worlds don't always get the system, so it's only natural you don't know. If you are blessed at a shrine of Hibrik, you can think or say status to see your status in the form of numbers. Without it, you also can't allocate your stats, so it's a real important, even for gods." Vitria says.

They don't even flinch and continue drinking their tea.

"Nothing?" I say.

"No, you just broke us, we aren't really getting shocked by anything at this point."

"Well… I haven't eaten in a hot minute, what's to eat?"

"Dinner's in 15. We could head to the caf." Yang said, checking her machine.

"Good, I can scope out the people for the quest I have to do."

"What do you need to do?"

"Crush Vitria's fanclub."

"Repeat please?" Vitria said, a smile growing on her face.

"Break up your fanbase, and protect you from other men."

Vitria's smile grew, revealing a face that could shatter nations. The four other girls snickered.

I was in for a long school year.


End file.
